


Days of Our Life

by seasaltmemories



Series: But At Least The War Is Over [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, includes some children OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Alimor fics that look at their life after the events of Magi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mama's Smile

When his tutor asked him who he looked up to the most in his family, Jahara had happily smiled and answered Mama.

She had seemed surprised that he thought the ordinary Fanalis women was more respected than the king of the country. While Papa was great, he could be a little goofy sometimes. He was nice and fair and wise when he needed to be, but nowhere as strong as Mama.

Everyone knew of Mama's strength, even Uncle Aladdin, one of the strongest mages in the world, was in awe of her. She was quiet, but at the sight of her long red hair the soldiers all stood at attention. It was apparently odd that the Queen was the Captain of the Guard as well, but no one seemed to question it was because of her talent, not her rank.

Damali was a lot like her as well. She had gained her bright hair and unwavering determination. Jahara knew his big sister would grow up to be just as strong and beautiful.

When he told Papa all these things, he just laughed while he tucked Jahara's blond hair into a ponytail. "I can't blame you, I look up at her too." He brushed a few loose strands out of his eyes. "I'm still surprised she married me."

"It's funny because you're taller than her." Jahara giggled to himself. "And don't worry, Mama may be strong and pretty, but you're strong and pretty too."

"That's sweet of you, son," He ruffled his hair. "I'm glad someone in my family thinks so."

"Are you still sad that Damali didn't want you to help her spar?" Golden eyes blinked as he remembered Papa's expression when Damali choose Mama as her partner."

"A little," Papa pouted. "I thought she was a daddy's girl. Soon I'll be losing all the women in my life."

Jahara laughed again as he got up and gave Papa a hug. "Don't worry, Mama loves you a lot!"

"How do you know for sure?" He tried to pout again, but this time it was easy to see the grin lurking behind it.

"Because she smiles at you like she's seeing the sun for the first time." He remembered the time they danced at his 6th birthday.

"That's funny I smile at her like that too."


	2. Every Day

Whenever her children asked how they fell in love, Morgiana would be at a lost for words. It had been complicated and messy and too hard to explain to a young boy like Jahara.  Damali seemed less concerned with the details (She seemed only focused on things that would make her a good ruler) but even then, Morgiana saw the curiosity that burned in her golden eyes.

But where to start? When they first met? No, she had been close to taking Alibaba's life soon afterwards. Their first time in Sindria? No, she hadn't even fully grasped the concept of love then. It was hard to pinpoint a clear date she starting feeling attraction.

The boat ride back to Balbadd was a good place to start. After a few late night talks with Alibaba, they decided it hadn't been the end of something, but rather the beginning. Neither of them truly understood where they stood during that time, and soon that strong but sad Kou princess became engaged with Alibaba. And then war broke out and everything became even worse.

But during that time, Morgiana got to really know Alibaba. They had been close for a long time, but during that period she got to see even more of his vulnerable side. She saw everything, from his craving for affection that he despised to his regret over being too weak. He couldn't help but cry over those lost: Kougyoku, someone Mor had been this close to becoming friends with, Kouen and Kouha, some of the people who had been manipulating from the start, and Hakuryuu, their friend who was consumed by the black rukh. He saw himself weak for crying, but Morgiana had to disagree. He was strong to be able to hold so much kindness in his heart.

Of course she saw his flaws as well, his naivety and impulsiveness. But he saw her's too, the left over remnants of self-hatred, the small signs of jealousy that popped up too often.

The war ended, and they went back to everyday life. Things were hard, so many people were gone, but there was a little light at the end of the tunnel. It was each other.

So it didn't make for a good bedtime story for Damali and Jahara. It was an insult to those gone, to focus on the lighter parts of a horrible, horrible war. But Morgiana knew she could say at least one thing about it.

"We fell in love during the course of many years, and we continue to fall in love every day. It was not always easy or sweet, but it was worth it."


	3. Hesitation

Morgiana sat in the great bed, still as a statue. She was very nervous, and scared, and unsure what to do. The make-up from this morning still resided on her face. Outside the party was still going strong. She felt foolish to leave so early, but the festivities had been dragging on too long for her taste. This moment had been all that had occupied her mind after all the ceremonies and congratulations from everyone. Still it looked like she hadn't thought this through.

With a sigh, Morgiana let herself flop back onto the pillows. She didn't know if she was disappointed or relieved. On one hand, she was missing the awkwardness that would surely occur, but on the other hand-

Her musing was interrupted, by Alibaba entering the room. Apparently neither had been expecting the other, so they could only stare at the other in shock.

"Ah," Alibaba is the first to break the silence. "There you are Mor."

Morgiana didn't say anything, choosing to examine the man she loved some more. He had been a late bloomer compared to others, but he had certainly grown to fit the look of a king. Blond hair had grown so long it touched his shoulders, along with his height and broad shoulders.

For a split second, she realized he was probably much different than the scrawny boy she had walked into that first time in Balbadd. But before she could pursue the thought further, she locked it away in the back of her mind, hoping her face didn't betray anything.

"Why you still dressed, Morgiana?" She looked up to see that Alibaba was already half-naked.

"Ah, um-" Morgiana figitted as she looked away. "I, just, Yamuraiha."

"Yamuraiha?"

"She said on the first night it was better to remain dressed so you could almost be a present for the spouse."

Once Alibaba decipered the meaning, his entire face turned redder than her hair.

"When did she start telling you stuff like that?"

"A few months ago. After our engagement was announced." Morgiana could feel her face heating up as well.

"Well forget her, she's nothing but an old cat lady."

"She's 30, very smart, and very pretty. Half of Sindria wants to either kiss her or be her."

"Oh yeah," Alibaba ran a hand through his hair. "Well you should just do what feels comfortable to you. Don't listen to what others tell you to do."

"Well I'm not sure what exactly I want to do to."

Golden eyes blinked a few times before he decided to close the distance between them and bend down to her level.

"Are you nervous?" His voice was soft and gentle. Morgiana could only nod quickly before averting her gaze again.

"To be honest Mor, I'm nervous too."

"You are?" Red eyes widen in shock. "But what about all those times you and Aladdin-"

"-always chickened out," Alibaba blushed. "Does that make you you feel a little less nervous?"

"Mmhm."

"Same."

More silence followed the two. Now Morgiana was less worried about making a fool of herself, but that didn't slow her rabbit-heartbeat. Alibaba looked equally unsure, kneeling next to their bed. Eventually he climbed in and joined her as they laid sprawled against the pillows. If it had been another time, Morgiana would have been relaxed and content to stay like this, but still her stomach churned as if they were caught in a storm.

"You know we don't have to do this if you don't-"

"-I want to," She cut him off. "I just don't know what to do." She repeated herself again.

"Well," He sighed. "Why don't you just do what feels right?"

"Even if it involves touching you?"

"Sure," Alibaba leaned on his side to face her. "Go ahead, I'll tell you when to stop."

Morigana took a deep breath as she gazed at his smooth, tan chest. On an impulse she ran a hand down it, feeling the hard muscles he had gained over years of swordwork. His body was tense, and that made her want to stop, but Alibaba insisted she continue.

"Don't worry about me," The flush had crept down his neck.

"Don't act like that, it makes me feel selfish. You should get to do what you want as well."

"Are you sure?"

Morgiana nodded. She trusted Alibaba and knew if any boundaries were crossed he'd back off immediately. With her permission, Alibaba snaked his arm around her waist, while also harden from training a certain softness persisted. She could feel the warmth of his hand through her dress, and it made her head spin. Without thinking, she rolled over so she was on top of him.

Golden eyes widen at the bold move.

"Oh do you not like this?"

"I do," She could see a few goosebumps develop and understood. "Now your turn again Mor."

Hesitation gripped her once more. So she decided to go with a simple kiss, that she had become familiar with. And so they kissed more and more, each one getting deeper. It felt natural. Morgiana was enjoying herself. She had almost forgotten about the earlier awkwardness when Alibaba leaned up and bit her earlobe, causing her to let out a little yelp of surprise.

At that the two of them froze.

"Sorry, was that out-of-line?" Morgiana tilted her head to face him, but instead of answering, she started to laugh.

"What is it?"

"I think some of my make-up rubbed onto you."

Alibaba ran a finger across him his lips and found a red substance on it.

"Yep this isn't mine," He dragged his finger down her cheek. "There we go back where it belongs."

Morgiana laughed louder as she rubbed her eyes, covering her hands with eyeliner. In a playful mood, she ran her hands across his face, getting it all over him. Soon it developed into an all-out war. By the end of it they had each other's make-up on their face and all in the wrong places. That launched them into another fit of laughter, causing Morgiana to roll off of him.

Once they calmed down some, Alibaba reached down and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"You think we can handle it now?"

"Mmhm," Morgiana smiled as bright as the sun.

"Good," She could see him visibly relax.

"Good."


	4. Scars

She didn’t dance as much as she used to.

It’s understandable, things were hectic now that she had joined his advisory council. And before that Damali had just born with Jahara quick to follow. But something about it still bothered him. Ever since that festival in Sindria, Morgiana had loved dancing, and he wanted to know why she had suddenly lost interest in one of her passions.

Still Alibaba was a bit wiser then he had been at a teen. He knew Mor was the type to hold the weight of the world on her shoulders and then insist it was nothing. If he wanted the truth, he was going to have to be subtle, not his strongest trait, but he would try anyway.

So that night after they put the kids to bed. He tried to indirectly bring up the conversation.

“Say our anniversary is coming up soon,” He said as he untied his hair and undressed, trying to remain light and unconcerned.

“Mmn,” Morgiana hummed as she got undressed as well. “Our fifth if I’m correct.”

“Maybe we should do something special,” He flashed her a bright grin, excited that it drew out a smile of her own. “The kids are four and three, they can handle themselves if we decided to go somewhere nice.”

Morgiana’s humming grew louder as she traced Alibaba’s bottom lip. “You sure you’re fine with letting the advisory council in charge of things for so long?”

“Please, Balbadd should trust it’s people more,” He snaked an arm around her waist, ready to get lost in the moment. Ready to ignore the worries not only about her, but about the day-to-day stress of running a country. Still he never wanted Morgiana to suffer in silence, he never wanted to hurt her like had when he let her and the others think he was dead, even if it was never his intention.

As she pulled him closer, he leaned into her ear and whispered, “And you could wear that Sindria dancer outfit that drives me wild,” He thought it was nothing more than a flirty comment, but Alibaba could feel her grow tense in his arms. As always Morgiana acted like nothing was wrong, a shaky smile painted on, but Alibaba would never be able to forgive himself if he didn’t confront her on this.

“What did I do wrong?” He pulled away, golden eyes only holding concern. “Does it have to do with Sinbad? Was there anything that happened while I was gone?”

“What are you talking about?” Morgiana furrowed her brow, obviously confused.

“You haven’t danced in years. I thought you loved dancing, and if you had simply grown out of it then I wouldn’t be worried. But I think there’s more to it.”

She let her bangs fall and cover her eyes, “I hoped you hadn’t notice.”

“Why wouldn’t I notice when it made you so happy?” He remembered how at one festival she had been discussing intensely with a performer about her lifestyle, or that time she visited the Fanalis Corps and seemed very interested in the dance traditions of their culture. She never brought up the fact it interested her, so he had never pushed, but he had liked watching her get to be person, an opportunity she likely never had as a slave.

“I don’t know,” Morgiana played with the fabric of the sheets. “It’s just really stupid.”

“Hey,” He leaned forward and cupped her face. “There’s nothing about you that isn’t amazing. If you want to fight that fight, I will, but I’ll have you know I have recorded every moment I have been in awe of you. You won’t stand a chance.”

“And how long is that list?” She teased.

“It includes every second I’ve been by your side,” He pressed a quick kiss to her nose. “You can trust me with this, I promise.”

Hesitation gripped her, but in the end, Morgiana took a deep breath and finally said,

“I feel too old for something like that.” His first instinct was to protest and remind her they hadn’t even reached thirty yet, but he held back. He never meant to drown out her voice, but his excitable self sometimes got carried away. “I mean I’ve already given birth to two children…..It’s pretty indecent to show so much skin…”

It was finally then the pieces clicked together for him. He took in the the stretch marks that lined her thighs, the edges of her waist, her breasts. How could he be so stupid?

“I guess you’re too modest to show off your battle scars,” Red eyes looked up and blinked slowly n confusion.

“I’m comfortable with my scars, its-”

“Are stretch marks really that different?” He gave a sheepish shrug. “You fought not just once, but twice to bring life into this world, and succeeded both times.” He leaned forward and pressed a flurry of kisses around her waist. Morgiana burst into a fit of laughter, and he was forced to stop unless he wanted to risk being kicked by one of those Fanalis legs. 

“That’s a nice way of thing about them,” She sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I was pretty vain and only thought of how I wasn’t as pretty as I was before.”

“Are you kidding me, they’re beautiful!” Warm golden eyes glowed. “They remind me of lighting, fast and powerful.”

He moved to kiss the marks on her upper-body, however she playful pushed him away before he got there. “I get your point,” She laughed, cheeks rosy and bright. “I don’t want to start something we won’t stop, though. There’s still lots of work to get begin tomorrow morning. We haven’t reached our anniversary yet.”

Alibaba complied right away, shifting to hold her tightly against his chest. “So it’s a yes for our get-away?”

“Let’s think about it some more in the morning,” She snuggled herself even closer to him. “But if everything allows it, then I’m all for it.”

“Sounds like a plan, goodnight Mor.”

“Goodnight.” 

The silence lingered for a few seconds as the two drifted off to dreamland, still Alibaba was able to catch her last few words.

“Thank you, Alibaba. For everything.”

“It was nothing,” Each statement held only truth for the couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Valentine's day with one of my ships and I made it just in time! This is my Alimor family, I plan to do more with eventually


End file.
